misunderstanding
by 12love14
Summary: Kris menjadi hyung chanyeol Chanyeol membenci kris Exo/chankris


**Misunderstanding**

 _ **.**_

 _ **This story is mine ...no bash!**_

 _ **Tidak suka jangan baca..!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Oneshoot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Jangan lupa reviewnya... / ^∆^/**_

 _ **No siders.**_

 _ **,**_

 _ **Sorry for typo**_

 _ **.**_

 **Cast : chanyeol x kris and another exo's member**.

 **Happy reading...**

Kalian pasti senang kalau mempunyai seorang hyung yang begitu meperhatikan kalian. Tapi itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang park chanyeol. Betul sekali mempunyai hyung baginya adalah suatu kutukan yang sangat mengerikan. Tetapi ini bukan sesuatu sangat mengerikan hanya saja chanyeol terlalu membenci kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh Kris. Setiap apapaun yang kris lakukan akan mendapatkan apresiasi yang tinggi dari orang tua mereka. Seperti malam ini saat perjodohan antara dirinya dengan seorang yeoja cantik dari keluarga Byun.

" kau memang sangat mengerti kris, appa sangat setuju dengan idemu tersebut. Dengan begitu chanyeol akan belajar bertanggung jawab dan tidak menyusahkan kita kelak"

Akhir dari ucapan appanya menohok hati chanyeol.

" tapi appa kenapa bukan hyung saja yang menikah dengan yeoja yang bermarga jung itu!." Bentak chanyeol.

" Bukan jung tapi.."

" arghh sudah lah aku tak peduli..." kata chanyeol

" kau pikir hyungmu itu tidak mempunyai tunangan hah!". Balas appanya tak kalah keras.

" chan semua ini demi kebaikanmu juga. Lagian aku tidak memilihkan yang salah". Ucap kris tulus.

Kris sangat menyayangi chanyeol,walaupun kadang chanyeol sering salah paham dengannya. Kris melakukan ini tentu saja ada alasannya. Chanyeol adalah seorang anak yang manja dan tentu saja harus dilatih untuk mandiri. Oleh sebab itu chanyeol harus di berikan tanggung jawab.

" mwoo? Keebaikann? Hyung kau pikir aku ini boneka mu hah? Jangan harap aku akan menuruti semua mau mu!. "

Chanyeol benar benar sudah muak dengan ini semua,

" chanyeol jaga sikap mu!" bentak suho

" aku harap aku tidak mempunyai hyung seperti ini !". Chanyeol pergi keluar rumah dengan emosi yang meledak ledak. Sambil mengendari motor sportnya chanyeol terus memaki hyungya tersebut.

" argghh! Kris sialann kau pikir apa dirimu hah?!. Seenaknya saja mangaturku.!"

Umpat chanyeol.

Suda tiga hari chanyeol tidak pulang kerumah. Tetapi chanyeol merasa ada yanga aneh. Padahal dulu saja waktu acara kabur dari rumah, tidak sampai 24 jam kris sudah membawanya pulang. Kabur dari rumah memang adalah hobby chanyeol saat terjadi pertngakaran dengan hyung atau appanya.

" cihhh! Katanya kau memperhatikanku.. Buktinya sudah tiga hari kau tidak juga menjemputku."

Cicit chanyeol di sela sela acara menonton tvnya. Sekarang chanyeol berada di sebuah hotel yang notebene adalah milik keluarganya, jadi chanyeol tidak perlu ambil pusing dengan masalah biaya dan kenyamanannya.

Tak lama setelah itu sebuah berita muncul yang mengatakan bahwa terjadi kecelakaan pesawat south Korean airlinea.

" selamat pagi semuany sekarang kalian bersama saya Do kyungsoo di breaking news pagi ini. Pemirsa telah terjadi kecelakaan pesawat korea - kanada sekitar pukul 8.00 KST yang menyebabkan banyaknya korban jiwa. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan salah seorang pengusaha muda dari Park juga menjadi korban jiwa. Baiklah mari kita sima..."

Chanyeol mematikan tv tersebut dan langsung berlari menuju motor sport.

" aishhh sialann kenapa kau pergi dengan cara seperti ini hah!? " .isak chanyeol saat mengendarai motornya.

" aku tidak membenci mu hyung hanya saja aku takut menjadi beban bagimu dan appa". Air mata chanyeol menentang semua yang dilakukan kris karena kris terlalu memperhatikan chanyeol. Semuanya untuk chanyeol, walaupun kesuksesan yang diperolehnya tetapi tetap saja itu semua untuk adiknya, chanyeol. Hal ini lah yang membuat chanyeol begitu iri kepada kris, bagaimana bisa seorang manusia yang berhati malaikat ini adalah hyungnya. Di tambah lagi saat eommanya meninggal dan sang appa sangat tertekan bahkan menjadi working holic melupakan si chanyeol kecil yang butuh perhatiannya. Kemudian kris yang juga masih belum mengerti apa apa harus membuat dirinya sebagai pengganti orang tua bagi chanyeol. Kris lah yang menjaga chanyeol. Sekelabat ingatan itu muncul di kepala chanyeol.

Sesampainy di rumah megah dimana tempat keluarg park bernaung dan tempat ini pula chanyeol dan hyungnya dibesarkan, chanyeol menanggis sejadi jadinya karena penyeselan yang begitu mendalam karna tidak pernah sekali pun menghargai hyungnya atau bahkan mengucapkan terima kasih.

" hyung mianheee...!? Aku menyesal karna memperlakukanmu dengan buruk bahkan tidak menghargaimu sama sekali. "

Penggakuan chanyeol di depan pagar milik keluarganya itu. Kenapa chanyeol masih belum masuk tentu saja chanyeol tidak siap melihat keadaan hyung nya tersebut. Tetapi kenapa rumahnya ramai sekali padahal berita itu masih belum tersebar menurut chanyeol dan yang lebih aneh setiap orang yang keluar dari rumahnya itu tersenyum bahkan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

" dasar kurang ajar dunia bisnis memang menyeramkan"

. Pikir chanyeol

" hyungku telah meniggal dan kalian tertawa? Dasar menjijikan, " tambah Chanyeol.

" hyung mianghe aku mencintai mu...mulai sekarang aku akan mematuhi mu...jadii jeball tolong kembalilahh jangan tinggalkan akuu.." Teriak chanyeol.

" hey kau!. " Bentak seseorang di belakang chanyeol.

" kalau mau masuk masuk saja dan tidak perlu bersujud sujud begitu .." kata chen.

" hyung kau seperti orang bodoh saja hahhahaha". Tambah sehun

" benar benar gila, setelah kabur selama 3 hari kau kembali juga hahhhahahHH,. " Lay tertwa terpingkal pingkal.

" kenapa kalian disini ?" kata chanyeol binggung

"Aku ingin melihat calon suamiku." Jawab tao santai.

Yeoja yang satu ini adalah tunangan dari hyungnya, kris.

" kau kenapa menanggis? " Tambah baekhyun

" ak..aku tidak terima kalau hyung pergi selamanya." Isak chanyeol kemudian memeluk baekhyun ,yeoja-chinggunya. Ini juga adalah alasan chanyeol menolak perjodohan itu. Karena dia mencinta baekhyun.

" wahhh kau benar benar keterlaluan sampai sampai menyumpahi hyungmu mati yaaaa.,,,hahhahhhahh. ". Jongin menimpali

" kauu bilang apaa? Bukanya ..istri mu, kyungsoo yang bilang kris hyung meninggal?.." Kata chanyeol binggung.

" bwahahhaahhahahahahaha kau benar benar aneh...hahhhahhahhh. " Jongin tertawa lepas

" ok chagi katakan yang sebenarnya". Pinta jongin.

" eummm begini kurasa kau salah dengar tentang berita pagi ini." kata kyungsoo malu- malu.

" tapi... " Ucpan chanyeol dipotong oleh kris

" kenapa masih disini ayo masuk.. Dan kau kenapa datang kemari?!" Tanya kris cuek.

" hyungg?!kukiraa kauu...sudah meniggal.. " Chanyeol merasa malu

"Yakkkkk sialann! kau menyumpahiku yaaaaa.. ! " Jwab kris.

" hahhahha itu benar hyung. " Jawab sehun dan jongin serentak.

" kauuuu ...tapi kenapa menanggis? Kau rindu padaku?. " Kris menggoda chanyeol.

" aishhhh bukan begitu hyung aku benar benar menyangka..."

" sudalah tak apa apa ,..." kris merangkul chanyeol.

" ayo semua acaranya sudah akan dimulai ..semuanya juga sudah berkumpul.. " Ajak kris kepada semua member exo

" acara apa hyung.? " Tanya chanyeol

" kau tidak lupakan hari ini adalah hari pertunangan mu dengan baekhyun." kata kris

" yakkk aishh hyunng kemarin kau bilang keluar jung .." protes chanyeol.

" oohhh jadi benar dugaan ku kau mencintai baekhyun" . Kris mengedipkan matanya pada baekhyun

" ahhh ka ...kalau itu. Akuu,."

" sebenarnya ini masih kejutan dan aku akan menjemputmu tadi bersama mereka." Menunjuk exo member,.

" tapii kau sudah datang dan bikin keributaann ..hahhhah." Sambung jongin.

" jadi..bukan dari kelurga jung? " Kata chanyeol

" ahhhh kau ini.. Malam itu kau sudah salah paham dan langsung main kabur saja,..padahal aku belum menjelaskannya." Jelas kris panjang lebar.

" tapi kenapa tidak menjeputku untuk menjelaskan itu.." protes chanyeol

"Bukannya tidAk mau..lagian aku tau kau dimana karna kau tidak akan lepas dari pengawasanku ingat itu... " Ucap kris mantap

" aishhhh aku menyesal.. Lalu kenapa baru jemput sekarang?.." desak chanyeol

" menjemputmu kemaren is not my style.. ". Canda kris

"Yakkk !nhyunngg akuu menyesaaaalll. " Serang chanyeol

" akuu tauu.. Aku juga menyayangimuuu dan satu hal lagi aku mendengar pengakuanmu tadi ..SEMUANYA... " Balas kris sambil lari terpingkal- pingkal

The end

Yeaaaa INI ff tentang chankris..semogaaa sukaaaa ...jgn lupa reviewnyaaa

Salam hangat untuk kaisoo shipper..:-* :-* n Hikari Tsuki.


End file.
